Shine
by Pottergirl1
Summary: Just a bunch of fanfiction that resembles drabbles somewhat, but unfortunately yours truly sucks eggs at a word limit, so...I'm working on it! This shows 'Phineas and Ferb' moments in the life of each character. Taking requests! R&R! Happy 2012 people!:D
1. Tied Together With A Smile Taylor Swift

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Phinabella**

_Tied Together with a Smile-Taylor Swift_

Isabella _despised_ how people talk about abuse and leaving as though it were a regular occurrence. She rarely hated things, believing to do so was very vulgar of a person; however personal experience gives someone a right to act as such. Even though she was normally a very tranquil person, she wanted to slap anyone whom conversed about abuse calmly, and she wanted to scream at the mere mention of leaving.

Leaving was when your idol, your best friend, the strongest person you know _cries_, and you can't do anything to stop the sobs that rack your body as well. That's leaving.

Abuse is when one of the two people you look up more to than anything in the world wish to harm you physically, and you can't stop them because they're stronger, and bigger…and you wouldn't have the heart anyway. That's abuse.

Feeling as if you don't matter, feeling weaker and weaker, feeling unloved, broken…that's why she wanted to scream.

Thinking that you aren't important, thinking that no one will ever care enough to protect you, thinking that no one will ever want "damaged goods"….that's why she wanted to slap someone.

**This goes out to Mary Penelope and her fight against child abuse. Thanks, Mary.**

**I will take requests, even though there's no solid word amount, and **_**please please please **_**R&R!**


	2. Shine Anna Nalick

**I forgot to mention the name of the group against child abuse: the W.A.C.A.**

**Anyway, this one goes out to Penguin, for giving me a good idea and also my new avatar. Go penguins!**

**Shine-Anna Nalick**

Isabella was always a shy child. When even enrolling her in the Fireside Girls didn't help, her mother had encouraged her to go over the neighborhood with fresh baked goods, her forte, and she obeyed reluctantly, whispering hello and delivering without a peep. But when she made it across the street, the red haired mother had smiled warmly at her, and two boys had appeared at the door as she went to collect her purse. One had eccentric bright green hair and simply watched observantly, while the one with flaming tresses said "Hi!" brightly. "I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb." There was chatter in the background. Phineas lifted a bright green creature with huge, staring eyes and introduced him as well. "This is Perry, he's a platypus. They don't do much." Isabella timidly reached out and touched the animal gently on the head. "You seem shy." Phineas stated bluntly. "I wish there was something we could do to fix that." Then he turned to the boy Isabella assumed to be his brother. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" He invited Isabella inside, and there started her first real "fitting in".

Now, years later, she stared at the boy across from her on the bench in _Paris_, no less, and wondered how he did that. How he broke her shell when no one else could. Something about him made her special, something about him made her outgoing. Something about this boy made her shine, and she loved every minute of it.


	3. You're Not Sorry Taylor Swift

**Hey, look how lucky y'all are! Your resident author has had a crappy day, and reviews cheered her up so much that she wanted to update. Woohoo! This chapter is dedicated to Citrus Productions, in the hope that we will get another chapter! Hint hint, nudge nudge. Which are SOO much better than mine, by the way. Onward with the story! And if I get just one review, I will update again tonight! So please?**

**You're not Sorry-Taylor Swift****  
><strong> She wanted to wait for the phone, she really did. She wanted him to call her and comfort her in that smooth voice, telling her that everything would be okay and promising his loyalty as he had done so many times before. He would act so nice, softening her reserve with gifts, complimenting her, apologizing for her doubts. And she would welcome him back with open arms, because every time, she had no one else. Phineas didn't see her as more than a friend, she knew, and there was no one to comfort her.  
>But every time she closed her eyes, she saw Phineas, and that would never change.<p>

Phineas glared at Isabella's idiot sophomore boyfriend, flirting with a blond cheerleader in the corner. Phineas turned away as they leaned in. He no longer cared; she never believed anything he told her about him anyway. But Phineas wasn't blind, he could see her heart breaking whenever he ignored her, and she could SEE when he cheated. But she chose to believe all his lies, he wasn't her boss.  
>But he still died a little inside whenever she greeted him happily, as though she'd never wished for anything more.<p> 


	4. Beautiful Christina Aguilera

**(Hizellez! I was at my Dad's all weekend, so I couldn't update. By the way, I love him very much and this one shot has NOTHING to do with him! It's really long though….)**

Beautiful-Christina Aguilera

"No one will EVER love you!" One last vicious insult was hurled at the small girl sobbing in the corner. Isabella's dad was drunk again, and he was angry already for Ron skipping town with his cash. Each blow he delivered hurt more than she could ever imagine, but that wasn't the worst of her pain within his little "game". Every time he smacked her, he spat another soul crushing insult, and she just couldn't take it any more.

She knew that she couldn't do anything drastic, and the depth of her wishing for such scared her. She also knew that she couldn't let his venomous words bother her, she hoped they weren't true, but every time she examined her scars, phisically and emotionally, it was hard not to believe it.

...

Phineas knew something was wrong with Isabella. Her eyes didn't shine as they usually did, she wasn't as helpful, and she even snapped at Baljeet. Phineas called her aside and asked why. She dodged the question skillfully, lying easily, but something shifted in her eyes when he grabbed her shoulder. It was..pain? Agony, even?

Phineas raised his eyebrows and grasped her shoulder gently. She whimpered but then bit her lip, as though she had admitted something, a huge secret. He lifted the soft fabric gingerly and gasped at the gruesome sight. Her milky white skin was stained a blotchy purple, an obvious mark of a phisical assault upon the girl by a capable person. He anyalized the bruise, it was someone whom had most definatly meant to hit her, someone whom had WANTED to hurt his precious Isabella.

"YOUR Isabella?" The imp smirked at him, and he blushed deeply. Had he said that out loud? "I mean...well...Who did this to you?" The cocky smile dropped off her face immeadiatly, she sobered quite quickly. "My dad." She wasn't lying, Phineas could tell, and that scared him. "W...what?" "My Dad." Her face was hardened now, angry. "He comes home drunk and hits me...and..." She had lost the sharp edge to her voice, and now it broke, almost as if she would cry. "He what?" Phineas already had many ideas, and none were pretty. "He told me...no one would ever love me.."

"Oh, Izzy..." His heart went out to this girl, this poor warrior with an angelic face. She did begin sobbing now, and he wrapped his arms around her for comfort, praying no one would come back there to interupt her show of trust. Isabella cried harder into his shoulder, and then suddenly realized what she was doing, pulling back to wipe her nose and eyes.

"Sorry," She muttered, embarrassed. Phineas made sure he touched gently when he pulled her to face him by the shoulders. She still winced, but only slightly. Phineas made her look him in the eyes, and she did so only reluctantly. "Isabella, you are beautiful. Always remember that, no matter what he says." He dropped his hands. "I know it probably doesn't help, but.." "No, it does." She smiled truely for the first time in ages. She really meant it.


	5. You won't find this Carrie Underwood

**(It's me again! I was busy this weekend, but I might write another tonight if I get just ONE review! ;) Well, this one is Ferb/Vanessa, and I'm still taking song requests!)**

You Won't Find This-Carrie Underwood  
>Ferb slammed the trunk of his car. Vanessa stood in the front door, balancing her ever so slightly pregnant body across the doorframe. She held a map in her hand, folded neatly into a perfect square.<br>Ferb seized this, attempting to turn quickly around and leave without a confrontation, but Vanessa took his retreating a shoulder gently to turn him around. Deep brown eyes met dark blue, communicating a world of messages before Vanessa sighed.  
>"Go," she said, removing her hand. "You're free." She extended her hand expectantly for a wedding ring. Heartbreak flashed in Ferb's eyes before he slid the gold band into the slender fingers waiting for it.<br>Vanessa closed her eyes as it fell into her hand, subconsiously grasping it tightly so it left a circular mark on her palm. Then she bit her lip, breathing out hard through her nose. "Okay." She murmured, almost to herself, relaxing her hold and dropping the ring into her pocket.  
>"Are you sure you have everything?" Ferb, always the man of few words, nodded solomnly. Vanessa's throat closed, her eyes burning with unshed tears. For a fraction of a second, it seemed as though she would welcome him back, her hand extended towards him before she reclaimed her reality and recoiled.<br>"You're free." She repeated. Ferb turned but heasitated, glancing back as though for one last plead. Vanessa shook her head, only slightly, but enough to crush each's hopes. "Just go." It was terrible to hear for her husband, it sounded defeated and weak, giving up because she was hurt. Everything she had ever strived not to be was wound inside that one sentence, so soft that it almost melted into wind.  
>Ferb started the car, the purr breaking the silence molded by the pain of leaving. He got in, closing the door slowly, every movement in slow motion. He waved, such a small action, but it broke her heart, she could feel the tears overflowing her brown eyes. She turned away, there was no way he would see her breaking down.<br>She heard the roar of the engine getting farther and farther away. When it reached a point out of earshot, she turned and looked after the trail the car must have taken. "No matter where you go, you won't find this." She whispered.


	6. Battlefield Jordin Sparks

**Battlefield**

**(Disclaimer-I do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor that last line(Then you better go get your….). It belongs to an author in the HP archive, but I love it so much that I wanted to use it. Please don't kill me!)**

Blue and blue. Black and red. It was a true battle, of raised eyebrows and challenging glances. Neither would speak, surrender was a word that was included in neither's vocabulary. It had been only a day, but it was an exceptionally impressive feat to remain silent considering both members of the Flynn household were both the talkative pieces of their group of friends.

Isabella could be considered the more observant adversary, watching every movement with a trained eye and filing it away in her active brain under the heading of "Phineas' weaknesses", whereas Phineas concentrated his full efforts upon not speaking, even a small mutter to himself. Thus, indeed, Isabella's downfall.

It was a simple search for the salt, or it would have been simple had Isabella not been in the habit of thinking out loud to eliminate possibilities when faced with this type of challenge. It was but a small string of murmurs, but Phineas, used to the odd, unbroken silence, recognized it immediately. "Ha!" Isabella nearly broke the cabinet. "Phineas?" He was smiling victoriously, pointing at her with glee. A shadow of something, the closest anyone had ever seen to true loathing entered her normally bright blue eyes. They narrowed with distaste, and when she spoke, each word was spat with a certain level of seriousness that Phineas froze.

"Then you better go get your armor, Phineas. I don't know how you came out once without it coating you to the teeth."

**(Eh, the last line didn't fit too well, but anyway, did the rest stink as much as I think it did?)**


	7. Wild World Cat Stevens

**Wild World-Cat Stevens**

**(Hey, look, I'm back! Woohoo! *imaginary applause* Yes, yes, thank you, no flash photography. Anyway, most of you, you'll find, will look up this song and find you've heard the chorus before, somewhere. It's somewhat of a classic, I suppose, so that kind of reaction is not abnormal. I WANT NO COMMENTS ON HOW AWFUL THE SONG IS! Listen; keep your putrid complaints to yourself. If you have a story about how you love the song because… I will accept it, even encourage it. So please look up the song, if you enjoy this story, and I have a songfic from the point of view of Phineas on this song if you wanna check that out. Hint hint, wink wink. Anyway, off with my ranting and onwards with the chappie!)**

Isabella could feel her throat closing. Stupid Cinnamon. Stupid Cinnamon with her long red hair and huge blue eyes. Well, she really wasn't _stupid_, if Isabella were to use an exact definition, but rather somewhat of a genius, ergo her "friendship" with Phineas.

They had met in Gifted class, in which Isabella was included, but she mostly hung to the back, talking to her redheaded crush often but no one else. Phineas, on the other hand, was in his element, rushing around and spilling things on people who didn't get irritated for some odd reason. Cinnamon had commented that they were "twins" with their blue eyes and red hair, and he had eagerly pounced upon this conversation starter, partnering with her and remaining with her until the end of class, in which Isabella was in a foul mood for the remainder.

How? It was, as expected, the first question on her mind. Anyone could tell that they were more than friends, it was impossible, nearly, to say otherwise, in fact. She had loved him,_ worshiped_ him for _years_, and all of the sudden his type is a red haired…._ugh_. She couldn't compete with that, and she knew in the bottom of her heart that she didn't want to.

All she wanted was for him to be happy.

**(Anyway, as a random question, is anyone named Ethan? It's my crush's name. 3**


	8. A Moment Like This Kelly Clarkson

**(Okay, love this song, and I have had no inspiration for weeks. You take what you get and you don't throw a fit!)**

**A Moment Like This-Kelly Clarkson**

Isabella ran, the wind catching her ebony hair to dance in the slight breeze made faster by her fast pace. Phineas ran behind her, his face frozen almost comically into a huge, laughing grin. Isabella blinked rapidly to avoid sharp wind in her delicate pupils. Phineas ran clutching two fists at his side; Isabella ran with a light, almost skipping step. When they stopped at the crack in the sidewalk, both shoes skidded over the concrete in an attempt to slow their ever quickening pace. As her hair whipped over her face, it occurred suddenly to Isabella that this is the couple moment photograph enthusiasts froze into time. A smirk spread over her face. "And my prize?" When Phineas reached out to kiss her(_her first kiss_, her mind was screaming), it was clumsy, awkward, and generally odd. It wasn't at all the typical first kiss of an eager teenage girl and her childhood crush. It was the best moment of Isabella's life, and she thought, _Some people must wait a lifetime for a moment like this._


	9. Every Rose Has Its Thorn Poison

**Every Rose Has Its Thorn-Poison**

Commitments were never quite Vanessa's thing. It wasn't that she had had an abundance of broken hearts or anything-every breakup she had ever had had been mutual, or a sort of growing-apart thing. But the minute her parents had called to tell her about their divorce was the saddest day of her life. So she tried to tell herself it was for the best as she slowly gathered her things. Tears welled in her brown eyes as she brushed a gentle kiss on Ferb's forehead before quietly closing the door.

…..

Ferb could never truly understand why she left. His frosty words in their last argument haunted him forever, but somehow he couldn't convince himself that was the reason. As he recalled each moment with melancholy savoring, he could remember he actually thought she was perfect, his own angel. But the morning he woke up with only cold sheets on the other side of his bed was the first time he had cried since his mother died. _I guess every rose has its thorn._


	10. Arms Christina Perri

**Arms-Christina Perri**

**(This one is dedicated to Sistergrimm97 for giving me encouragement and inspiration. Thank you guys all so much for all the reviews, and I'd really like one if you only alerted, thanks. Sorry, Mary, I'll get to yours next.)**

Phineas paused at the gate, nearly crashing into Isabella on his way out. "Sorry," Isabella said sheepishly. He laughed, and Isabella's stomach tingled. Her best friend, really? How cliché.

Phineas' load of heavy boxes nearly toppled over as he walked out, and she stepped back to give him room. The moving van's engine rumbled loudly behind her, reminding her painfully of why she was here in the first place. Apparently had gotten a huge job offer in LA, and the entire family was going. Except for Perry, of course. They hadn't been able to find him ever since the moving van came. "Isabella?" Phineas was standing behind her, his red eyebrows drawn together in question. Her blue irises were flooded with crystal tears, and she sniffled softly. "I'm sorry, it's just…who am I going to start middle school with? You promised you'd be there, Phin. You and Ferb." She realized she sounded whiny, but she couldn't stop. "And I thought we would sit together and have all the same teachers and-" Phineas' warm arms enveloped her. She was still sniffling, and in some part of her mind she knew he only did this to shut off the faucet. She battled briefly upon being angry with him, or just crying her heart out…then she did the thing most natural. She let her arms circle him as well and sighed in contentment.


	11. Miles Christina Perri

**(Explaination, Phineas is going off to war and Isa's upset about it. Read on!)**

**Miles Christina Perri**

"You're _what?_" Isabella screamed. Plates clattered and shattered on the tile; Phineas watched as if they were fascinating, the shards flying as though almost in slow motion. "Phineas." Isabella growled. Aforementioned boyfriend looked up tentatively. "Darling?" It was obvious that Isabella was at a loss for words. "What-how-why did you do this? You-" Isabella's voice slowly faded to a whisper. "You did this without even asking me? You didn't care enough to ask your _girlfriend_?"

Gazing at the glittering tear tracks just barely beginning to trace upon her pale cheek, a million thoughts raced through Phineas' mind. Eventually, he smiled. "Well, I was actually-" On one knee in glass shards of white flowers, Phineas was glad that he had had the foresight to wear slacks as he pulled a velvet covered box from his jacket pocket. "-hoping to ask my wife." Isabella's eyes were as wide as saucers as she took the aquamarine gemstone centered silver engagement ring. A few tears leaked out of her black irises, and Phineas severely hoped they were of happiness. "Oh my God, Phineas, I- I don't know what to say."

"Yes would work." Phineas pointed out helpfully, still on one knee on the floor. Isa giggled through tears of joy, and gripped the box extra hard. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" Phineas jumped up from the floor, wrapping the petite black haired sprite in a tight hug. Isabella cried uncontrollably into his shoulder. Phineas, chin positioned lightly on her head, breathed into her hair: "_Don't count the miles, count the I love yous._"


	12. I Wanna Hold Your Hand The Beatles

**(Hi again peoples of ! This one's short and sweet, and EXACTLY one hundred words! Yay! Mary Penelope: I KNOW! I have no inspiration, I'm sorry. I will give you your chapter, filled to the brim with Crys' awesomeness, when I have inspiration. And 711:You are my second Author Alert! *hugglez* And you have given me an idea for the chapter after this one(probably up tomorrow…))**

**I want to Hold Your Hand-The Beatles**

"Hic, hic! Hic, hic, hic!" Isabella hiccupped loudly, the sounds vibrating across the dark corridor. Phineas gripped her hand ever tighter, leading her down yet another hallway. Isabella knew that trying to scare her hiccups away wouldn't work. It never had, even as a child. Her mom had used an old Mexican remedy that had always worked. But Phineas was so excited, trying earnestly to cure something that would go away anyway. And while his hand was wrapped around hers, she couldn't say no, no matter how ridiculous the ideas were.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside…_


	13. Oops, I did it again Britney Spears

**(WARNING-This is so extrodinarily out of character that you won't even recognize the characters. I just wanted to try a really out of character fic, because I've never done that before, and this seemed like a good place. It's a songfic to the chorus of "Oops I did it again" by Brittany Spears, a person one certain cheerleader cannot step out of the shadow of. ;D Only Gleeks will get that.**

**Also, because of that this will be an AMAZINGLY long author's note. Huzzah! **

**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro-A popular cheerleader whom is dating Ferb but likes Phineas.**

**Ferb-Second most popular kid in school, a Drama-popular kid.**

**Phineas-Quarterback of the football team, most popular kid in school.**

**Okay, let me get something straight. All I did was mix up their personalities in weird ways, which I do a lot. Phineas is still Ferb's brother, and Isabella still looks the same(but she curls her hair). Okay, Summary: Isabella is dating Ferb but kinda cheats with Phineas. And feels bad about it, somewhat. **

**BECAUSE I NEED IMAGES IN MY HEAD AS I READ-I imagine Ferb's hair to be sort of shaggy at this point. His outfit in the first scene is a striped blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Isabella's outfit in the first scene is a v-neck dark red tank top with a black cami and a dark denim miniskirt. Phineas' outfit in the second scene is a baggy pair of dark blue jeans and a orange and blue sweatshirt. Isabella's outfit in the second scene is a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, her hair down in loose curls, thick white plastic bracelets on her wrist, and a white long sleeved top. Okay, onward with the actual story!)**

_Oops, I did it again…_

Isabella pushed Ferb off, her lips still tingling from the nearly-something-more make-out session. "I can't do this." Ferb was surprised obviously, but he got up and grabbed her arm as she attempted to grab her purse. "Why not, Bella? You _do_ love me, right?" Isabella sighed. "Of course I do." _Right?_ "We have been dating for nearly six months now." _So true. So why did it feel like a lie?_ "I-I just have to get home." The icy cold of her watch (_a watch he bought her_) bit into her wrist as she slipped it on. "It's nearly five." _And she knew for a fact her mom wouldn't be home till six. _"I just gotta go, okay?" Her purse was slung over one shoulder. "Okay." He accepted her excuse willingly, just like every other time, and released her wrist.

_Played with your heart, got lost in the game._

_Ooh, baby baby._

_Oops you think I'm in love._

"Hey, Isabella, right?" _Phineas._ Isabella slammed her locker to reveal the quarterback leaning up against the one next to hers. "Yep. Phineas, right?" She twirled a curl around her finger. Phineas snorted. "Like you don't know me. Everyone does." Isabella rolled her eyes. "Not _everyone_, hun." She told him, flicking the edge of his uniform. "But I do, you're right. And move." "What?" Phineas looked at her, clearly surprised. "_Move_. You're blocking that kid's locker." Phineas stepped out of the way so a short freshman could slide through and fiddle with his combination lock.

Isabella arranged her curls quickly around her shoulders so they framed her face while Phineas wasn't looking. She then started walking away. "What I meant to ask you was, would you like to go out for coffee sometime?" Phineas caught up to her quickly. She smiled.

"How's three?"

_That I came from above._

_I'm not that innocent._

**(Okay, definitely not my best work, but I liked writing it. It's fun to have cheerleader Issy and quarterback Phineas. So if anyone wants me to elaborate more on this whole story, feel free to ask!)**


	14. Could It Be from Kim Possible

**(Could It Be for Mary Penelope! Yayzellez! Love you Mary and I hope it's up to par!)**

Isabella had been Phineas' best friend forever. They had known each other since Isabella was five, and Phineas was her very first friend in Danville. They had been through every milestone together and yet-Isabella was feeling something completely new. She didn't really recognize the mini swoops of her stomach until one day…she did.

She didn't know how it could have happened. Maybe it was just knowing him for so long, or maybe it was his eyes (that made her want to melt). Either way, something totally different was happening.

And you know what? She might like it.

_Could it be you and I, I never imagined…_

**(This was…okay, I guess. What do you think?) **


	15. Pocketful Of Sunshine Natasha Bettingfie

**(Okay, I love this one. My very first Candace/Jeremy for teacup918. Enjoy!)**

**Pocketful of Sunshine-Natasha Bettingfield**

Candace was proud to consider herself a strictly abide-by-the-rules type of girl. She was happy, she supposed. But the concept of truly doing something for mere _pleasure_-well, it wasn't a thought that had really occurred to her before she met him.

But now-she was sneaking out after curfew, texting over her limits, calling past midnight all for _him_. And when she had climbed out to the back garden, he would always smile softly and kiss her, and then she knew the true meaning of _breaking rules_.

But if it meant all this pure _adrenaline_ and sweet kisses in the moonlight-well, she was all for it.

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine… _


	16. The Way I Loved You Taylor Swift

**The Way I Loved You-Taylor Swift(SORRY that I didn't update this week, I was seriously busy. Guess what happened on Tuesday? My favorite middle school teacher EVER is leaving and my science teacher had a baby. But on the baby, his name is Miles and he's SOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute! :D And my monthly attacked today, so…yeah. In gym too! Ugh. Okay, another Tay-Tay chapter, there you go!)**

Mark opened the car door for Isabella. She smiled politely, sliding inside, and he grinned genuinely, stepping over to the front seat, cruising out of the driveway at exactly the speed limit required. They talk comfortably and he's nice-just nice enough that she _couldn't_ break his heart.

But she missed racing out of the yard at 2 times the legal speed, missed screaming and fighting and making up with a cliché kiss in the rain. She missed _Phineas_. And no matter how perfect Mark was and how jealous all her single friends were, she wanted him, not Mark.

"Mark, I have to tell you something..."

_Cuz I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain…that's the way I loved you…_


	17. Cold As You Taylor Swift

**(Alright, you guys absolutely must give me reviews. It's non-negotiable at this point, because this took me weeks to write and it's horribly stupid anyways. So pwease, just to make me feel better?)**

**Cold As You**

The first time she caught him cheating, it was...an odd feeling. Somehow, her first feeling wasn't suprise. If she had ever imagined this-and obviously, she had, in some subconsious part of her mind-she would've expected suprise to be her first reaction. After she had fully comprehended the situation, her actual first thought was:Phineas wouldn't do this. It was then her suprise registered, and her anger. Her emotions churned in her stomach, a raging ball of fire-no, ice-hot and cold and heavy. She felt like throwing up, biting her lip so hard she tasted beads of blood, all salty sweet while her mouth tasted like bile. She had always had a queasy stomach, her mouth tasted like stale pennies and she puked all over the sidewalk.

Her face felt uncomfortably hot as she stumbled out of the small outdoor cafe just as Chad (her boyfriend) locked lips with Ashley, his date. She was desperately searching for a breathmint when someone tapped her shoulder. She whirled around, intending fully to lash out at someone, anyone.

"Hi." How can he sound so understanding when he doesn't even know yet? The tears bubbled up in her eyes before she could stop them. Phineas wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles into her back as she sobbed and whimpered out her surprise into his shoulder (Phineas was quite a bit taller than her). "I mean, I just can't believe he did that...I thought he loved me...I sound pathetic(a snort from Phineas)...why wasn't I good enough...why did he cheat on me..." Suddenly, Isabella found herself being pulled back from his shoulders. "He cheated on you?" Phineas' voice was carefully controlled, but Isabella saw a type of violence flashing in the depths of his eyes that she'd never seen before.

Isabella was confused, but felt slightly drunk and hyper because of that strange intensity burning in his baby blues. "Yeah, I thought you knew. I mean, you came over here-" "Yeah, but just cause I thought you looked sad!" Phineas was infuriated now. "I'm gonna kill him." Isabella was actually scared, because with the way Phineas was looking, he might actually MEAN it. Isabella grabbed his arm as he got up. "Don't, he's not worth it. But," Isabella smiled softly. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, or tried to."

Feeding her courage off the mixture of hyper and drunk pulsing through her brain, Isabella kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." And it was all she needed to say.


	18. You Were Mine The Dixie Chicks

**(Okay, sorry about the really long wait, but I've been seriously busy. At least now I'm on Christmas break, so you're sure to get at least 2 more updates, whether they're posted all this week or spread out among the 2 I have off. :D**

**This one is for BroadwayFanGirl91. I hope you like it! It's a really beautiful song and I love you for suggesting it to me. **

**SUMMARY-Isa's downstairs in the basement and she ripped up all of Phineas'(he cheated on her and left her) and her wedding pictures. She already had two children with Phineas(Alice and Neville) whom I might use again. And she cut herself ACCIDENTALLY on the glass from the frames of the photos. Enjoy!)**

Isabella knows that she shouldn't have gotten this upset. Sometimes she woke up at 2 am and sobbed into her pillow, but never anything as bad as this. But here, crying in the mess of glass shards and ripped photos, she felt scared. She had never been this violent before. Especially not with Alice and Neville upstairs. She could hear Neville whining for food at this very moment, but she couldn't go up there like this. Not with puffy eyes and tearstained cheeks and blood flowing freely from the cuts on her hand. Not with a broken heart.

She knew that she was probably much prettier than boring black hair and babyish blue eyes, but she needed him. Alice needed him. Neville needed him.

_What right did she have to take you away, when for so long you were mine?_


	19. Innocence Avril Lavigne

**(I really don't understand my thought process with this story. I don't have any inspiration for weeks and then BAM! I think of a song and churn out an entire chapter in under two minutes.**

**SUMMARY-Candermy had a baby! Awwwww….there's really not much romance in this one, unless you think about what got them there…;))**

**Innocence-Avril Lavigne**

"M'am, we're done with the cleaning."  
>Candace turned tiredly. A small bundle of pink blanket was placed into her arms, but she barely had enough strength to lift her head. What she saw, though, was enough for her to continue staring as though nothing existed in the world except her and this beautiful child.<p>

A small cluster of bright red curls adorned the top of a head small enough to be contained wholly in Candace's palm. The gorgeous creature's skin was still tinged slightly pink, blending beautifully with huge dark blue eyes. But what sucked Candace in the most was what she saw in them.

Pure innocence.

_This innocence, this brilliance. I hope that it will stay in this moment, it's perfect, please don't go away…._


	20. The Call Regina Spektor

**(Wow, I am on fire today! Anyway, this one goes out to thewolfstar, for suggesting this beautiful song, reviewing, and just being generally awesome. Again, if you have any prompts, don't be shy! I seriously am running out of ideas! Though I do have another started already, so be sure to give me reviews and I'll post! :D)**

"I love you, Isabella." He was dressed in his war uniform, and I allowed myself a small, tear filled smile at the words.

They were spoken with a small, barely noticeable edge of finality. I stared at him as he began to walk away before running up to him and enveloping him in my small arms. There was no need to say goodbye because he was coming back, right? He would always come back, I promised myself.

"I love you too, Phin."

_You'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye…_


	21. Endless Love Lionel Richie

Endless Love

Staring into Candace's big blue eyes, he got down on one knee. Candace's hand fluttered up to her mouth in shock, and a smile flitted over Jeremy's face. "Candace Michelle, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. All I want is to give my life away to you. Every time I look into your beautiful eyes, I see how much you care about me. Candy, will you-"  
>He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Candace knocked the wind out of him by covering him with kisses as the crowd "Awwww…"ed.<p>

_Oh yes, you will always be my endless love…_


	22. Outside Lookin In Jordan Pruitt

**( And Ferb is EXTREMELY OOC in this one, so be warned. **

**Dedicated to BroadwayFanGirl91 for no reason other than the clear fact that she is BAWS like a Zefron poster. Yep. That's it.**

**Enjoy!)**

Vanessa watched Ferb laughing, talking, turning the entire table into one big frenzy of eating and conversation that she didn't even know they had in them. She just watched of course.

Like she always had.

Of course she was happy that Ferb had managed to win the hearts of her family so fast, but did he have to do it so _charmingly_? She had always been quiet, the outsider, but he was bubbly and talkative, the life of the party at every single dinner he attended.

She wished she was like that.

_And you don't know what it's like, to be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like to be left out. And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend….on the outside lookin' in…_


	23. Loser Like Me Glee Cast Original Song

**( Hey look people, I'm not dead! However, along with this latelateLATE update, I have a teensy question to propose…**

**How many of you think I should take this weird little headcanon of them at highschool I apparently have and turn it into a full fledged story? I'm looking for a show of readers/reviewers, people.)**

Isabella walked aimlessly down the hall. Her books had already been gathered from her locker, neatly arranged in her arms. She was early of course, as always, and she had no friends to talk to, as she was, in the high school terms, a "loser". She was involved in many extra-curriculars that weren't exactly considered…"cool" (but on the bright side, her flute career was flourishing), she never missed an answer on a test, and never once had she refrained from a chance to show off her amazing vocabulary.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp shove to the side. Her petite body slammed into a locker, and she was paralyzed with shock. No one had ever actually had any type of physical altercation with her, and, as she looked up, her heart sank horribly.

It was Phineas. Once he had gone through puberty and become a tough football player, his grades (and her) had fallen by the wayside. She doubted he'd even talk to his own brother if he wasn't at least somewhat cool. She, on the other hand, was a complete waste of his time.

She gritted her teeth, organizing her books as they were and dusting her white skirt a little bit harder out of anger.

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out…you wanna be, you wanna be, a loser like me!_


	24. I'd Lie Taylor Swift Unreleased

**(Okay, one of my all time favorite songs and a drabble I've had written for weeks. Enjoy!)**

"Isabella?"

Adyson was the first to break her trance. She had been staring at her new neighbor for the past 2 minutes, and even her best friend was getting a little annoyed, though her caring eyes remained soft and slightly alight with teasing.

"Oooh, Bella's in looooove!" Gretchen sing-songed from her perch on Isabella's swivel chair. Isabella glared at her. Adyson's voice took on a slightly more firm tone.

"Oh c'mon Gretchen." She glanced at Isabella. "She's not in love. Right, Bells?" Isabella felt herself blush. "Of course not." She said briskly, snapping her blinds shut before forcing herself to smile brightly at the group. "Now, about that latest badge…"

_And if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie…_

**(ONE HUNDRED AND TEN WORDS! WHHHHHHHHHHYYYY? *shakes fist at the sky*)**


	25. Fearless Taylor Swift

**(Wow, an actual prompt! *Cue the applause* IzzytheGreat14 is undeniably awesome and we should all send her virtual cyber hugglez! :D And here is Phinabella, right after a dance and located in the school parking lot. How romantic. Enjoy!)**

Isabella watched the street glisten as Phineas walked her, hand in hand, to the car he had just bought last Sunday. She noted every detail, trying hard not to squeal at the fact that _Holy crap he's holding my hand what the heck am I supposed to do?_ She gazed at the stars reflecting off the wet pavement, at least until she realized her hand was cold, she had stopped walking and it was lightly drizzling again, just enough for Phineas to sprint to the parking lot and raise both his arms as though to catch the steady flow of rain.

A smile traced about her face and soon spread into a full grin as he grabbed her arms and tugged her gently to his stormy paradise. A streak of lighting illuminated the sky for but an instant, but both Isabella and Phineas were laughing too hard to care. Isabella vaguely felt her best dress getting wetter and wetter until it was clinging to her skin (and she had just realized that Phineas was probably the only guy she knew who wouldn't stare openly at that), but she was happy and high on life and probably, maybe just a little bit _in love_ and she wanted to enjoy it for as long as she possibly could.

Suddenly Phineas stopped spinning and just stood for a minute, hands on her hips and eyes locked on hers. She, in some part of her mind, registers that this is _it_, the special moment, at least until his hands are on her shoulders and his mouth is pressed against hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she smiles against his lips. There was a certain difference to this kiss as opposed to any other she had ever had. It was tingly, it was new, it was…

It was fearless.

_And I don't know why that with you I'd dance, in a storm in my best dress, fearless…_


	26. Better Jennette McCurdy

Isabella was curled up on her windowsill, a box of his things residing on her lap and a fresh box of tissues at the ready. A full moon was out tonight, she noticed, smiling halfheartedly at its beauty. She gazed at the box with apathy (was she really ready to rip her heart out again? Was she ready to remember the tears? Was she ready…at all?) but she exhaled a deep breath and forced her trembling fingers to open the cardboard lid to a box full of memories, full of things she probably doesn't want to remember when there are even tear ducts in her eyes.

Instantly brokenness rushed over her senses, she wanted to run under her covers and sob until there was nothing left and she could try hard enough to forget the world that she might actually run out of tears. It was ridiculous, what a slave to a box of photographs and musky scent and dusty moments she was. He was coming to pick them up tomorrow, if she ever wanted to look through them at all now would have to be the time. The more cowardly part of her wanted to just close the box and try to get through another sleepless night, but she ignored it.

It was time to start to feel better.

_And I don't care if I cry, it should hurt, you said goodbye…I'm gonna take my time, till I wake up one morning and I find that I feel better._


	27. Things I'll never say Avril Lavigne

**Isabella took a deep breath. This was it. The Day. The one in which she was finally going to tell Phineas Flynn how she felt. The fear coursing through her veins was almost enough to make her quit, but she had waited too long. Courage isn't the absence of fear, but rather determining something more important, she told herself firmly. Courage, courage, Carpe Diem... **

Her fingers had mechanically unlocked the gate, and hews now standing in front of him. Everything was slow motion, but it went to fast for her, standing, shaking with pure nerves. He gazed up at her, and suddenly every word rushed from her brain, lost in his eyes. "Umm, uh, yeah, um-" Think, Isa, think! "So, uh, watcha doin'?" She finished lamely. He smiled and began to explain-"Today we made a machine that can interpret what people say to what they really mean-"

Isabella sighed. What painful irony.

Guess I'm wishing my life away...with these things I'll never say.


	28. 50 Ways To Say Goodbye Train

** I JUST DON'T KNOW.**

"Oh, Phineas." Isabella smiled sadly enough that he knew what she was about to say before she said it. "It's meant to be...but I just don't think this is going to work out." She slowly closed the smooth black box the red haired boy on his knees was holding, his eyes wide in shock.

"Wait," Phineas had finally found his voice, "I thought you wanted a proposal!" His words trembled slightly, coated with confusion. The public humiliation was just now getting to him, though most of the other residents of her favorite restaurant had turned away from curtesy.

"I did...but I..." She was having a hard time explaining, so Phineas forced a smile. "At least let me walk you home." She agreed, and was too busy apologizing to see him slip the largest, sharpest steak knife into his pocket.

...

"Isabella? Oh, she, um, she crashed in that airplane last Sunday. Yeah, it's really sad..."

"She got eaten by a lion on that Safari a couple days ago-"

"She got caught in a mudslide-"

"She got run over by this really crappy purple Scion-"

Phineas was getting really sick of feeding these stupid excuses to his friends, it was killing him inside. Killing her was the worst thing he had ever done, the most twisted, the most corrupted...And there was nothing he could do about it but say she just danced to death at some crappy East Side night club.

_Help me, help me, I'm not good at goodbyes...help me, help me, I'm all out of lives and ways to say you died..._


	29. Caledonia The Celtic Woman

**Please listen to the song. I love it, it's one of the most amazing songs I have ever heard. **

"Isabella!" Phineas looked at her again. "What?" She snapped to attention. Phineas looked at her disapprovingly before putting a hand on her shoulder, forcing her misty eyes to his. "I said...I'm really going to miss you." She wrapped her slender fingers lightly around his wrist until he had to let go, and only began sobbing once his plane had zipped out of sight somewhere with the wind.

...

Isabella sat at the table, about to dial his number for about the forty fifth time. She had rehearsed her responses- "How's it going? The university's nice? Met any new friends?(she knew he would have)" But somehow she couldn't fit in how she loved him, how she always had, how there wasn't a waking moment where she was free of thoughts of him.

There wasn't anything she wanted more than to be a small child again, to frolic with him in the backyard. She had become strangely distant, and often climbed out of her bedroom window only to creep over to the vacant Flynn Fletcher yard, sitting and crying more than ever at the base of their tree. She could feel the tears pressing even now.

There was no way to convey how much he meant to her, and she longed for the words.

Let me tell you that I love you, that I think about you all the time. Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home. But if I should become a stranger, know that it would make me more than sad...Caledonia's been everything I've ever had.


	30. Concrete Angel Martina McBride

**The ending wasn't the best, but ah well. For Moonmist18 and her awesome prompt. :) Miya, got any?**

He hears them sometimes, banging and crashing and screaming near her bedroom window. The shadows, only the shadows from the curtains, are enough to make him shield his eyes sometimes as her dad destroys every bit of soul she ever had. She sobs, cries, screams even sometimes, but nothing will make him stop.

...

She always wears a long sleeved, freshly pressed lacy calico dress, and has the same lunch everyday. She eats alone, he notices, and almost tries to go over to talk to her at lunch before seeing the look in her eyes, like a scared fawn, darting around and back again.

He leaves her be.

...

She keeps her life's savings (about seventy dollars, in total) in a cardboard shoebox under her stained flowered bed. When she came home to find it gone, not even a note in its place, she fell onto her knees and cried. It was the only thing she ever confronted her father about, and the screams held well into the night.

...

Police sirens woke him up that night, the glaring lights slicing through his curtains. He looks out, allows himself one sleepy smile that she's getting saved, and lets himself fall into a deep, contented sleep.

He was wrong.

...

He stares at her grave now, wonders if he could have helped at all. His fingers trace numb paths in the cold concrete, and he stares at it without really seeing. He realizes he didn't even know her name when he follows the letters. Isabella Garcia-Shipiro. Pretty, almost as pretty as her. He whispers that he loved her, even when no one else did, into the wind.

Some part of him says she hears it, but he could never believe it.

_. And her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved, concrete angel..._


	31. Red Taylor Swift

A nine-year-old Isabella was propped up on her elbows as she gazed at Phineas, lost in the rosy mists of young love. Every time he moved, she felt such a rush of adrenaline-would he see her, camping out in his old treehouse?-keeping her stare locked, keeping her wanting more.

"Bella!" Isabella found it almost hard to tear herself away when the alternative was so beautiful... "Stop, Bella!" Adyson grabbed her chin, forcing it towards her so roughly Isabella felt her head spin. "Isabella," she started firmly, using her real name for maximum effect, "It's never going to work. He has a girlfriend."

She didn't even realize Adyson's nose was broken till she heard the screaming, raw and real and right close to her face. Her hand, bloody from Adyson and red from her own exhausting cruelty, hung limp as she examined it, not seeing how it could be so merciless as it had just exhibited. Suddenly, another flash of bright red caught her eye. Phineas, as he trudged for another part across his yard. And in that moment, something clicked...

_Forgetting him was like trying to know someone you've never met...but loving him was red._


End file.
